School Memories
by HarleyQueen30
Summary: Parce que, vraiment, Lily Evans en a marre de James Potter. Et cela ne fais que quelques jours qu'elle le connaît.
1. Chapter 1

**Première année**

 _30 septembre 1971, salle commune de Gryffondor, tour de Gryffondor_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Evans ?

\- Je compte les mots sur la page que j'ai en face de moi. C'est évident non ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est parce que je me moque de toi pauvre idiot. Je suis en train de lire. Que pourrai-je faire d'autre avec un livre ouvert, à la hauteur de mon visage ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se releva de son fauteuil furieux.

« Je voulais être gentil avec toi !

\- Et bien, avec ce que tu as fais cet après-midi, il va falloir que tu fasses plus d'efforts Potter !

\- Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi ! C'était uniquement Servilus que je visais !

\- Faire des méchancetés à Severus c'est m'en faire aussi ! »

La jeune rousse se leva, furibonde et les yeux pleins de larmes. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était blessant d'agir méchamment avec les gens ? Et pas seulement pour les victimes. Severus avait été son premier ami dans le monde magique, c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa condition de sorcière. Elle le considérait comme un ami, même comme un frère. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

« Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de te regarder.

\- La façon qu'il a de me regarder ? S'écria Lily. Potter ! Il me regarde comme quelqu'un de gentil regarderait une autre personne, mais ça, cela doit être étrange pour toi puisque tu n'es qu'une vile personne ! »

Lily Evans ramassa ses affaires puis s'en alla dans son dortoir. Quant au jeune James Potter, celui-ci secoua tristement la tête et baissa les yeux. Son père, qui était Auror, lui avait dit qu'il fallait se méfier des Serpentards, en effet, c'était eux que visait un certain mage noir pour ses rangs. Et leurs principales victimes seraient les sorciers et les sorcières issues des familles moldues… Comme Lily... ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était que pour son bien.

Et puis Servilus méritait bien ce qu'il lui faisait. Ne l'avait-il pas surpris en train de regarder le buste d'Evans ?

« Alors mon pote, tu t'es encore pris une gifle par Evans ?

\- Elle ne m'a jamais giflé !

\- Oh, il ne faut pas être Dumbledore pour voir les regards de braise qu'elle te lance. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas pour te faire des bisous ! La gifle va bientôt arriver. Ricana son meilleur ami Sirius »

* * *

 _31 octobre 1971, la Grande Salle_

« Vraiment, c'est le meilleur repas que j'ai mangé depuis ma naissance ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Tu dis ça chaque jour depuis la rentrée, ria Remus.

\- C'est vrai, mais là ! Ils se sont surpassés les elfes de maison ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! »

Le quatuor composé des quatre plus gros fauteurs de troubles de tout Poudlard, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, poussait des soupirs de contentement en dégustant le buffet d'Halloween. Une vraie merveille je vous dis ! Il était composé de nombreux plats, plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Vraiment, ils n'avaient jamais rien mangé de tel.

« Oh ! Regardez ! Des citrouilles parlantes !

\- Elles vous souhaitent un joyeux Halloween !

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut les manger ? S'émerveilla Peter.

\- Oh oui on peut ! S'exclama le jeune Black, la bouche pleine de citrouille. C'est encore mieux que des simples citrouilles, ce sont des citrouilles en chocolat et recouverte de sucre ! »

En entend ça, le jeune Potter eut une idée. Cela faisait un mois qu'Evans ne lui accordait plus un regard depuis l'incident dans la salle commune. Et franchement, il fallait se l'avouer, James s'ennuyait à ne plus pouvoir embêter sa rousse préférée.

Certes c'était vraiment amusant de se mettre sous sa cape d'invisibilité et d'aller mettre des flaques d'eau savonneuse devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et de regarder, entre autre, Servilus glisser dessus et se faire mal à l'arrière train.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil, Servilus ne répondait pas à ses attaques, il ne lui procurait pas la même adrénaline qu'Evans.

Il se leva donc du banc, et attrapa plusieurs citrouilles dans sa main, puis il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.

En pénétrant dans celle-ci, il ne trouva pas l'objet de sa convoitise, et décida donc de monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de la porte du dortoir des garçons, il se dirigea vers celle appartenant au dortoir des filles.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte lui restait indéniablement close. Il se rappela soudainement, qu'à Poudlard les filles avaient le droit de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons, mais que le contraire était impossible.

Il posa son cadeau au pied de la porte, et griffonna sur un parchemin « _Pour Evans, P »._ Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un de mal intentionné trouve ce petit mot et se fasse de mauvaises idées, il n'avait donc pas signé de son nom en entier.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, et franchit les quelques mètres séparant les deux dortoirs.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le mot glissa et fut hors de vu, et que la camarade de chambre de Lily trouva les sucreries qu'elle dévora sans attendre son reste.

* * *

 _15 novembre 1971, Dortoir des filles de première année, Tour de Gryffondor_

Lily Evans était très contente.

Oui, depuis l'incident du mois de Septembre, Potter avait semblé comprendre qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait idiot, et cela l'amusait beaucoup de le voir essayer de rattraper le coup.

Elle ne lui répondait pas lorsqu'il lui lançait des piques, et Merlin savait que pourtant elle en avait envie. Mais c'était drôlement amusant de le voir essayer de se faire pardonner.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, cette année allait être très intéressante aux côtés de James Potter.

Et du côté du jeune garçon, celui-ci pensait la même chose.

Enfin.

Si la jeune rousse dédaignait répondre à ses joutes verbales bien sûr.

Et James avait une idée, pour qu'elle déverse de nouveau sur lui son courroux.

* * *

 _21 décembre 1971, dortoir des filles, tour de Gryffondor_

 _« Potter !_ Rugit la lionne aux yeux verts en enlevant la serviette de ses cheveux.

\- Il ne peut pas t'entendre d'ici, et d'abord j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu hurles son prénom soudainement. Tu es atteinte d'une maladie qui te fait hurler le nom de famille de la personne que tu aimes le moins de l'école ? Ou bien tu es juste atteinte de folie pure et simple ? Demanda Polly, une amie de Lily.

Celle-ci rentra dans la chambre avec une mine déconfite et les yeux écarquillés.

« Mes cheveux… Regarde les Polly… Ne t'avise pas de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

En fait, ça l'était. Beaucoup en vérité.

Les cheveux de la rousse étaient recouverts d'une poudre blanche, et quand elle agitait la tête, des grains blancs de la texture d'un flocon de neige s'échappèrent de sa chevelure pour écrire dans l'air « _Joyeux noël Evans »._

« Ne le prend pas mal Lily, il te souhaite juste un joyeux noël étant donné que tu restes ici pour les vacances. Au moins lui y a pensé.

\- Severus aussi ! Et ne prend pas sa défense, je sais que tu as le béguin pour Sirius, ce n'est pas une raison pour les considérer comme innocents !

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Je dis juste que James te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances à sa manière et que c'est très gentil.

\- Ne l'appelle pas James, Polly ! Il s'appelle Potter ! Maintenant, au lieu de rêvasser sur son meilleur ami, vient m'aider à me débarrasser de… de cette chose ! »

En soupirant, Polly rejoignit son amie et passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans qu'elles ne remarquent aucun changement.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te relaver les cheveux ?

\- Non, il a contaminé mon shampoing… »

La jeune rousse soupira et secoua doucement la tête, ce qui fit tomber de nouveaux flocons.

Comme s'il se moquait d'elle depuis chez lui, le message qui flottait dans les airs agaça encore plus Lily. _« N'essaie pas de te débarrasser de moi avant le 25 décembre, cela ne marchera pas. Passe de bonnes vacances Evans ! »_

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je vais le tuer !

\- Tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas, mais reconnaîs qu'il ne manque pas de style !

\- Comment ça, « peut-être pas » ?

\- Rien rien... »

* * *

 _3 janvier 1972, Hall de Poudlard_

« Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! Potter tu m'as laissé avec cette horreur pendant cinq jours !

\- Je suis ravi de voir que je t'ai tant manqué Evans, moi aussi j'ai passé un excellent Noël même si c'était loin de toi.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi Potter ! »

Avant même que quiconque ai pu faire un pas, le bruit siffla dans l'air et le choc était tonitruant.

Elle l'avait fait.

Beaucoup avaient parié sur combien de temps elle mettrait à le faire, mais très peu avaient parié sur cette période de l'année.

Lily Evans l'avait fait.

Elle avait giflé James Potter. Dans le hall de l'école qui plus est.

La jeune rousse tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers qu'elle venait de descendre à toute allure lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les cheveux en bataille du jeune Potter.

Il était évident pour tout le monde qui si elle avait descendu aussi rapidement les escaliers, et que si elle s'était empressé de venir à sa rencontre c'était parce qu'elle devait de le punir du calvaire qu'il lui avait fait vivre pendant _cinq jours_. N'est-ce pas ?

Du côté de James Potter, l'effervescence régnait autour de lui.

Il venait de se faire gifler. Par Evans en plus. Au lieu d'être en pétard, James souriait. Oui, il appréciait ce trait de caractère de la jeune fille, qui était nettement plus intéressant que celui des autres filles qui lui tournait autour.

Car oui, même si James Potter n'avait que onze ans, il était déjà très courtisé.

Avec un sourire en coin, il observa tranquillement les cheveux roux de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches des escaliers. Il ignorait les filles qui venait lui demander s'il allait bien, et s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit pour aller mieux.

Mais il n'avait besoin de rien, James Potter était au mieux de sa forme.

Sirius Black s'approcha de lui en écartant les jeunes filles autour de lui et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux.

« Tu vois Jamesounet. Je t'avais dis que la gifle ne tarderait pas trop »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire, en tant que James Potter, il se devait de continuer à taquiner sa belle pour se venger de son geste pas tellement amical.

« Et mon petit doigt me dit que cela ne sera pas la dernière. »

* * *

 _20 février 1972, salle commune de Gryffondor, tour de Gryffondor_

Aujourd'hui, James Potter ne riait pas. Non il ne riait pas du tout. Il avait même eu l'occasion d'embêter Lily plusieurs fois dans la journée, et devinez quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait pu lui jeter une boule de neige dans les cheveux, en bon souvenir des vacances de Noël, il aurait pu remplacer son encre par de l'encre invisible, il aurait pu remplacer sa plume par une plume mélangeuse de lettres. Mais non, il n'avait rien fait.

Et ça, Lily Evans l'avait remarqué.

Non pas que ses éternelles farces lui manquaient, mais il était très très rare que le jeune Potter l'ignore comme il le faisait. Et entre nous, il fallait se l'avouer, la jeune Lily s'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'avait personne sur qui crier, et ça, c'était dommage.

Et donc, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et qu'elle trouva James Potter assit tout seul dans un fauteuil, elle trouva ça bizarre. D'autant plus qu'il n'était entouré, ni de Peter Pettigrow, ni de Remus Lupin, et pire encore, ni de Sirius Black.

Il était tout seul.

La rouquine s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre le mur en pierre à côté du fauteuil – et donc de James Potter.

« Alors Potter ? Ton petit cerveau est enfin en rupture de stock ? Tu n'as plus d'idée farfelues pour faire de ma vie un véritable enfer ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

« Potter ? »

Toujours aucune réaction. Lily se redressa doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.

« James ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas occupé à échanger des potins avec Rogue ? »

Lily Evans fut surprise du manque d'humour dans la phrase du jeune homme. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule espèce d'Hippogriffe ! »

Le jeune Potter la regarda en sourcillant.

« C'est une expression moldue.

\- Ah… »

Lily soupira en notant l'absence totale de réaction de Potter et s'en alla. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut le petit sourire de James qui apparut plus tard. Ses quatre amis n'avaient pas pu le faire sourire, mais il n'avait fallu qu'une simple conversation courtoise avec Evans pour qu'il aille mieux.

Oh, et puis après tout, s'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre de ses parents ce samedi, c'est qu'ils devaient être en mission et tout allait bien.

Oui. Tout allait bien.

* * *

 _27 mars 1972, bibliothèque de Poudlard_

Lily Evans et Remus Lupin étaient tout les deux assis à la même table. Ils avaient tout les deux décidés de travailler dans le calme, après tout, pour rédiger 50 centimètres de parchemin sur les métamorphomages, il fallait être tranquille. Le professeur Mcgonagall leur en avait parlé pendant ses deux dernières heures de cours, et leur avait demandé de rédiger un devoir traitant de ce sujet à lui remettre lors de son prochain cours. Évidemment, pour des élèves aussi sérieux que Lily et Remus, le devoir n'était pas difficile en soi. Il suffisait juste d'être attentif en classe et de prendre des notes. La jeune rousse était effectivement très attentive pendant ses cours. Tous sans exception, même L'Histoire de la Magie. Pour une enfant née moldue, qui avait dû subir une scolarité moldue, ce changement de programme scolaire était plus que bienvenue.

Quant à Remus, il s'intéressait tout simplement à ce sujet. Les métamorphoses corporelles étaient… très fascinantes pour lui.

Néanmoins, pas tout le monde était de cet avis.

James Potter et Sirius Black avaient horreur des devoirs. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table où se trouvaient Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, ils surent d'avance ce qu'ils allaient leur demander. Et la réponse était…

« Non.

\- Vous ne copierez pas.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à écouter en classe, comme tout le monde. Rajouta Lily.

\- Mais nous écoutions, on vous l'assure ! Mais nous, comparé à vous, nous n'avons pas votre intelligence supérieure…

\- Ni votre mémoire, renchérit James.

\- Ni la capacité d'écrire des phrases grammaticalement correctes ! »

James Potter s'arrêta de sourire et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Parle pour toi espèce d'incapable, moi au moins je sais écrire.

\- La ferme James.

\- Surveille ton langage Black.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon tu passera la soirée seul avec Peter. Et même s'il est très gentil, il a l'air de faire fuir les filles. »

Sirius pâlit et James ricana lorsqu'il vu son visage.

« Eh bien, s'exclama Lily, Peter n'est pas le seul à faire fuir les filles. Passe une bonne soirée Remus. »

Sur ses mots, elle se releva gracieusement et s'en alla sans même jeter un regard aux garçons derrière elle.

James adorait les petites piques que lui lançait la rouquine.

Et Merlin savait qu'il aimait lui en lancer aussi.

* * *

 _19 avril 1972, parc de Poudlard_

Lily Evans et Severus Rogue profitaient du soleil au bord du lac. En cette fin du mois d'avril, le temps redevenait doux, et il était très agréable de profiter du soleil avec un ami. Lily admirait la surface du lac avec un vague sourire. Elle imaginait des dizaines de créatures aquatiques plus fantastiques les unes que les autres dans les profondeurs du lac. Toute l'école, en général, émerveillait la jeune rousse.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son ami,et remarqua qu'il affichait un préoccupé, un peu triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ?

\- Oh, rien ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de ne pas avoir de soucis. Tu as des problèmes pour faire tes devoirs ? Tu sais que tu peux me demander de l'aide, je ne te dirai jamais non.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors, qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Et bien… C'est encore _eux._

\- Qui ? Potter et Black ? »

Le jeune Rogue hocha de la tête, et Lily l'encouragea à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas corrects avec toi.

\- Oh, Severus, c'est vrai que nous ne nous portons pas vraiment dans nos cœurs, mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait de déplacé.

\- Ce que Potter t'a fait vivre pour Noël n'est pas correct. »

Lily Evans ne sut pas quoi dire. C'était vrai que ce que Potter lui avait fait vivre à cette période, ce n'était pas vraiment sympa. Mais ce n'était pas particulièrement méchant non plus. Il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à l'être avec elle, et elle savait au fond d'elle que même s'il s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à lui faire du mal.

« C'est très gentil de ta part de me t'inquiéter pour moi Severus, mais je vais très bien, Potter n'est pas méchant avec moi. Et de toute façon, je sais très bien le remettre à sa place. »

Severus lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, et se leva, décidant de retourner à l'intérieur du château.

Lily, quant à elle, resta au bord du lac.

Oui, Potter était peut être un idiot, mais il n'était pas mauvais au fond.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _17 mai 1972, salle de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal_

Par la barbe de Merlin.

Qui avait avait encore décidé de faire un mauvais coup à la rousse ?

Cette question, évidemment, était une question idiote.

Potter.

Voilà la réponse à sa question.

Si tout ceci lui arrivait, c'était forcément de sa faute.

Sa plume n'écrivait tout simplement pas. Et pourtant, la jeune Evans trempait comme il fallait la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier. Mais rien à faire, une fois sur le bout de parchemin, il ne se passait rien.

Comme cela était frustrant !

A quelques semaines des examens de fin d'année en plus !

Lily finit par demander une plume à son professeur, qui la lui accorda avec gentillesse. Il était rare que Lily demande quelque chose à son professeur qui n'ait pas de rapport avec le cours. Mais là, elle était obligée. Sinon, elle ne pourrait pas avoir de notes.

Et ne pas avoir de notes avant les examens c'était une simple catastrophe !

Inutile donc de préciser que Lily Evans était très en colère à la fin du cours lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant James Potter.

« Cela t'amuse Potter?

\- En général, tout m'amuse. Mais si tu pouvais être plus précise sur la source évidente de mon amusement, cela me permettra peut-être de m'amuser une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu remplaces une nouvelle fois ma plume par une plume bizarre. Je serai vraiment en colère. _Potter._

\- Je suis outré de ton accusation. Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ne mens pas Potter. Je sais que c'est toi. Il n'y a que toi pour m'embêter comme ça.

\- Je te le répète. Ce n'est pas moi. Mais tu devrais demander des comptes à rendre à ton meilleur ami Servilus. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna Severus Rogue qui les observait non loin de là, une plume dans les mains. James Potter se leva de sa chaise, et dépassa la rousse sans la regarder.

Il était vexé qu'elle ait pu penser qu' _il_ aurait pu lui faire une blague aussi minable !

Il n'y a que les serpents qui faisaient ça.

* * *

 _31 juin 1972, la Grande Salle_

Les grandes vacances étaient la. Lily était contente que l'été soit enfin arrivé, mais elle était aussi un peu triste de quitter cet endroit magique.

Poudlard allait lui manquer.

Pas qu'elle n'aime pas ses parents, mais depuis qu'ils, ainsi que sa sœur, eurent appris sa condition de sorcière, ce n'était plus pareil à la maison. Sa sœur n'était plus proche d'elle comme avant, et elle l'a traité de _monstre._

Du coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver cette ambiance de retour à la maison.

En revanche, une chose qui était sûre, elle était ravie de ne plus voir Potter et ses amis pendant deux mois. Enfin elle pourra lire en toute tranquillité !

Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore débarrassée d'eux.

« Allez Evans, arrête de faire ta tête d'Hippogriffe et profite du banquet ! On a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons par la barbe de Merlin !

\- C'est sur qu'avec vous quatre, c'est un miracle que nous l'ayons gagné étant donné le nombre immense de points que nous avons perdus à cause de vos bêtises.

\- Et c'est grâce à ton intelligence que nous les avons regagné !

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un ici soit un minimum responsable, puisque vous, vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Remus, je suis responsable !

\- Oui, excuse moi Remus, je m'adressais aux autres. »

Avec sa fourchette, elle désigna James, Sirius et Peter qui rigolèrent. Puis, James se leva et décida qu'il était temps de préparer sa valise pour le départ qui avait lieu le lendemain matin.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Lupin puis il se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle et fut hors de vu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut autour de Lily de regagner son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son lit, elle remarqua un petit paquet étranger sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Il n'y avait aucun doute que le paquet lui était destiné puis que son nom figurait dessus.

Elle s'assit sur son lit puis commença à déballer le papier marron qu'il y avait autour. Elle découvrit une petite boite en bois, qu'elle détailla pendant quelques instants puis elle décida d'ouvrir la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait un œuf, et lorsqu'elle le saisit de ses mains, celui-ci se mit à vibrer, à chauffer puis à s'élever dans les airs.

Quelques instants plus tard, une forte détonation résonna dans le dortoir des filles de première année de Gryffondor, et à travers l'épaisse fumée grise, elle pouvait commencer à distinguer un message qui flottait une nouvelle fois dans l'air.

« _Bonne_ _s_ _vacances la rousse. »_

 **Fin de la première année**

* * *

 **NA :** Bonsoir !  
Voilà, je publie ma première fanfiction sur le thème Lily/James qui me trottait depuis déjà quelques temps dans la tête. Il s'agit de ma propre vision de leur relation, parce que pour moi, le début de leur relation a bel et bien commencé en première année, à l'époque où ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette idée ! ;)  
Ensuite, pour ceux qui la connaisse, pour la présentation de l'histoire, raconter certains moment dans une année, je me suis inspirée de la fiction **La ferme Blaise!** par _Miss Aelys O'Moon_ que j'ai énormément apprécié et que je vous invite à lire !  
Par contre, moi j'ai décidé de faire un passage pour chaque mois de l'année !  
Et bien entendu, à part cette ressemble, le reste vient de moi.

Pour finir, malheureusement tous les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à _JK Rowling._


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième année**

 _1 septembre 1972, Poudlard Express_

Lily, Polly, ainsi qu'une autre de leurs amies, Alice, qui partageait également leur dortoir, étaient assises dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Les trois filles étaient très contentes de retourner au château, mais la plus heureuse devait sûrement être la jeune Evans. Elle adorait sa famille, ses parents et sa sœur. Mais les tensions qu'il y avaient maintenant entre les deux jeunes Evans étaient dures à supporter pour la plus jeune. De plus, elle avait été privé de magie pendant deux mois, et le seul lien avec son monde était les lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec ses amies pendant l'été.

Même l'insupportable Potter lui avait manqué, même si elle ne se l'avouerai jamais. Il rendait ses journées horribles, et elle adorait lui hurler dessus. Ne plus le faire pendant deux mois avait été une torture pour la jeune femme.

Et de toute évidence, James Potter était du même avis.

Oh, il c'était fait réprimander par ses parents pendant les vacances, vous pouvez en être sûrs, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Monsieur et Madame Potter n'avaient pas la même étincelle que Lily Evans lorsqu'ils lui faisaient la morale. Aux yeux de James, ses parents lui faisaient la leçon parce qu'ils _devaient_ le faire, alors que Lily le faisait parce qu'elle… Et bien, parce qu'elle était Lily Evans.

Et c'est donc pour ça, que James Potter se leva de son siège pour partir à la recherche de Lily Evans. Bien sûr, en chemin, il en profita pour faire quelques crasses par-ci par-là. Merlin savait que James ne pouvait pas se retenir lorsqu'il croisait Servilus, c'était comme une obligation divine. Il devait lui faire quelque chose. Dans un élan de bonté, il ne se contenta que de coller ses chaussures au sol. Une blague vieille comme le monde, mais pas moins drôle.

Un éclat de rire sorti James de ses pensées, Evans n'était pas très loin, il avait reconnu sa voix.

Il s'approcha doucement de son compartiment, et d'un coup de baguette, il entre-ouvrit légèrement la porte.

Avec un sourire en coin, il balança quelques bombabouse et se recula de quelques pas.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, plusieurs exclamations dégoûtées s'échappèrent du compartiment, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître le visage rouge de colère de Lily Evans.

« Potter ! Espèce de crétin !

\- Ravis de te revoir Evans ! »

James Potter, se retourna et partit en courant, et en riant. L'année commençait très bien pour lui, et cela le mettait de très bonne humeur.

Lily Evans, malgré sa colère, sourit.

Elle retournait à Poudlard, James Potter lui faisait des crasses, et elle mangeait des confiseries avec ses amies.

Elle était de retour dans le monde de la magie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 _31 octobre 1972, couloir du deuxième étage_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Lily Evans adorait, c'était le banquet d'Halloween. Il était exquis, les elfes se surpassaient encore plus pour que les élèves et les professeurs apprécient cette soirée.

La jeune rousse remontait de la Grande Salle, seule car ses deux amies avaient voulus rester en profiter encore un peu, et les escaliers avaient décidé de lui compliquer la vie en changeant de place. Elle était donc obligé de faire un gros détour pour remonter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

A cette heure là, les couloirs du château étaient vides. Lily était seule, et cela renforçait l'ambiance d'Halloween qui régnait en bas. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à être seule au milieu de ces armures.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Elle ne les vit pas, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais James Potter et Sirius Black l'a suivaient.

Quelques jours auparavant, la rousse avait eu une meilleure note que James au devoir de métamorphose, et le jeune Potter avait décidé de se venger pour ça.

C'était lui le meilleur en métamorphose !

Avec un sourire en coin, il agita sa baguette vers une armure, qui sauta de son piédestal et atterrit devant Lily, qui poussa un hurlement à tuer une mandragore.

La jeune fille fit un bond en arrière et fit demi tour en bousculant, sans s'en rendre compte, James et Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Quand ils pénétrèrent dedans, ils virent Lily assise sur un fauteuil, des traces de sa frayeur encore présentes sur son visage.

« Bonne soirée Evans ?

\- Vas te faire voir Potter. »

Lily savait que sa mésaventure avait un rapport avec James Potter. Les armures ne sautaient pas sur les élèves comme ça, et Potter avait l'air bien trop content. Elle connaissait cette expression, qui voulait clairement dire _« J'ai fais une bêtise, je le sais, tu le sais, mais tu n'as aucune preuve pour m'inculper. »_

Il éclata de rire et en échange il se reçu un regard noir. Il savait qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Mais qu'importe ?

Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas avoir une meilleure note que lui.

C'était lui le génie en métamorphose.

Il lui laissait bien la possibilité d'être le cerveau des potions.

* * *

 _15 novembre 1972, parc de Poudlard_

« Potter ! Black ! Vous voulez que vous aide peut-être ?! »

Lily Evans se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers les deux garçons qui étaient en train de forcer deux Serpentard à manger de la neige.

« Avec plaisir la rousse. Lui répondit Sirius Black.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça toi !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est ta couleur de cheveux non ? Tu n'en es pas fière ?

\- La ferme Black ! Et laissez les tranquilles ! »

Elle désigna d'un geste rageur les deux élèves qui avaient de la neige partout sur le visage, puis elle se tourna vers James.

« Laisse les partir.

\- Non. »

Les yeux débordant de colère, elle s'approcha d'eux, et essaya de défaire les deux Serpentard de l'emprise des deux lions.

Malheureusement pour elle, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

En essayant de repousser James et Sirius, qui étaient bien plus forts qu'elle, il fallait l'avouer, elle trébucha, et tomba dans le lac.

L'eau qui était glacée lui fit pousser un hurlement digne du mandragore. Un hurlement encore plus fort que celui qu'elle avait poussé à Halloween.

Tous ses membres s'étaient figés dans l'eau, et elle arrivait à peine à bouger.

James et Sirius, eux, se tordaient de rire. La scène avait été épique.

« Lily ! »

Severus Rogue passa en trombe entre les deux jeunes hommes en les poussant, et se dirigea vers le bord du lac où il tendit sa main à Lily pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Il lui tendit sa cape, et la ramena vers le château en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer un peu.

Lily pesta pendant de longues minutes, puis au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, sa gorge s'enroua.

Elle fut malade le reste de la semaine, et rata de nombreux cours.

Dont métamorphose.

Il l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre.

* * *

 _10 décembre 1972, Salle Commune de Gryffondor_

Sirius Black rentrait de sa petite excursion nocturne dans les cuisines de l'école lorsqu'il vit Lily Evans assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

 _Étrange._ Pensa-t-il.

La jeune fille ne restait jamais aussi tard dans la salle commune, cela devait être la première fois qu'il la trouvait là. Elle tenait un parchemin entre ses mains frêles, et un air abattu avait pris place sur son visage. Ses tâches de rousseurs sortaient encore plus à cause de la pâleur qu'elle affichait, et le jeune Black ne put que ressentir de la compassion pour la jeune Evans. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, puis il s'assit sans un mot.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de finalement rompre le silence.

« Tu sais, Lily-Jolie, pour une élève aussi exemplaire que toi, rester éveiller aussi tard ne doit pas être une bonne idée. Tu seras fatiguée demain, et malheur ! Tu risquera de t'endormir en cours ! »

Lily s'esclaffa doucement mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant que Pétunia avait décidé de passer les vacances de Noël chez son amie. Ses parents lui avaient certifiés dans leur lettre que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que Pétunia avait décidé de partir chez Rosie, mais Lily ne les croyait pas. Elle savait que c'était particulièrement à cause d'elle que sa sœur partirait pour les vacances. L'aînée Evans c'était souvent arrangé pour ne pas être au domicile familial pendant les vacances d'été pour ne pas avoir à confronter sa cadette.

Sirius fut surpris de la non-réaction de la jeune fille. En temps normal, elle l'aurait crié dessus, lui disant d'arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule, puis se serait levée et serait montée dans son dortoir. Elle ne l'aurait pas giflé, ce traitement était réservé à James.

« Evans ? Tu pleures ? »

Le jeune Black se senti mal, il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Elle secoua doucement la tête et renifla, puis elle posa son regard sur le jeune garçon.

« Ce… Ce n'est rien Black. Tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être rien comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des Serpentard s'en sont pris à toi ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, on leur réglera leur compte à ces petits serpents traîtres et lâches…

\- Non, ce n'est pas eux. En fait, j'aurai peut-être même préférée que ça soit eux... »

Lily eut un rire sans joie, puis baissa les yeux.

« C'est ma sœur. On ne s'entend plus depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Avant nous étions très proches mais depuis la découverte de mes pouvoirs elle me rejette. Elle dit que je suis un monstre. Elle ne veut pas me voir pendant les vacances, même si mes parents affirment le contraire. Quand je leur ai annoncé que je serai la pendant les vacances de Noël, Pétunia a décidé de partir chez son amie… Elle ne veut plus me voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'inflige ce traitement. C'est ma sœur, et je l'aime, et je sais qu'elle m'a aimé aussi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus… A chaque fois que je me retrouve face à elle, la conversation se termine toujours avec des larmes. Les miennes pour la plupart du temps, parce que j'ai du mal à accepter ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne suis pas un monstre... »

Sirius ne sut pas quoi dire face à la tristesse de la jeune fille. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Le rejet d'une sœur, ou d'un frère pour son cas. Lui aussi vivait ça, il voyait le dégoût de Regulus à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Il n'avait que onze ans, et pourtant les valeurs des sangs-purs étaient déjà bien ancrées dans son cerveau. Sirius plaisantait souvent à ses dépens, disant que ce n'était qu'un bébé à sa maman, qu'il avait besoin qu'on le guide et qu'il ne savait pas faire ses propres choix. Regulus répliquait que lui au moins n'avait pas déshonoré la famille. Sirius ne savait même plus s'il pouvait les considérer comme sa famille. Ils n'étaient que corps animés par un battement cardiaque qui partait de les maintenir en vie et qui vivaient sous le même toit que lui. James, Remus et Peter étaient sa famille. Ils étaient les frères qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et quand sa situation familiale devait trop dure à supporter, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'ils étaient la pour lui.

« On choisit ses amis, pas sa famille. Et Merlin sait que des fois, on peut tomber sur des crétins pas possible… Mais si ta sœur est une idiote, ce n'est pas ton cas Evans. Tu es intelligente, même plus que la plus grande partie des sorciers de notre âge. Et définitivement plus que ces crétins de Serpentard – tout âge confondu. Ta sœur est jalouse. Et je comprends, être une sorcière, aller à Poudlard et fréquenter des garçons aussi beaux que moi ça doit être rageant mais ne te laisse pas atteindre par ça. Tu n'es pas seule ici, tu es entouré de monstres comme toi. Et quelle horreur ! Nous sommes vraiment des monstres terribles non ? Tu as ta place ici. N'en doute jamais. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire en coin, puis il se releva et exerça une pression sur l'épaule de la jeune rousse.

« Bonne nuit Evans.

\- Bonne nuit Black. Et merci. »

Lily lui adressa un petit sourire, puis elle décida d'également monter dans son dortoir pour aller se coucher.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle arriverait à convaincre sa sœur qu'elle n'était pas un monstre si terrible.

* * *

 _15 janvier 1973, parc de Poudlard_

Lily sorti du château, à la recherche de Severus. Ils avaient convenu, plus tôt dans la journée, de se retrouver dans le parc pour profiter de la neige. Pendant les vacances de Noël, énormément de neige était tombé, et la couche qui recouvrait l'herbe autour du château ne demandait qu'à être utilisé pour une bataille de boule de neige entre amis.

La jeune Evans rechercha son ami pendant de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir un attroupement près d'un grand chêne. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il s'y passait, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce pressentiment s'avéra juste lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du groupe et qu'elle vit Severus en train de se faire traîner au sol par une main invisible. Et il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que cette main invisible était dirigée par James Potter et Sirius Black.

D'une voix autoritaire, Lily ordonna aux deux jeunes lions de laisser son ami tranquille.

« Désolé Evans, mais Servilus nous a importunés en passant devant nous.

\- Ah oui ?! Et en quoi passer devant sa majesté Potter est un acte importunant ?!

\- Sa majesté Potter, comme tu dis, n'aime pas voir des cheveux gras et nez crochu alors qu'il passait une après-midi agréable. »

Il y eu quelques ricanements, dont ceux de Sirius, et la fureur de Lily redoubla. Après le moment qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, Lily avait pensé que Sirius serait différent. Un peu moins idiot. Mais il était évident qu'avec un crétin tel que James Potter pour meilleur ami, on ne pouvait pas être moins idiot.

« Laissez le tranquille bon sang !

\- Bon très bien… Puisqu'Evans veut que je te laisse tranquille, je te laisse tranquille… »

Il secoua la tête, faussement attristé, et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, il libéra le jeune Rogue de son emprise. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, James l'avait aussi envoyé dans le lac, qui était gelé.

Lily ne pouvait pas être plus furieuse. Après l'avoir fait tomber dans le lac en novembre, il fallait que ce crétin recommence et envoie son meilleur ami dans le royaume du calamar géant.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot James Potter ! Le pire de tous ! »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers Severus qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir du lac. La jeune fille agita sa baguette, et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le château en bousculant Potter et son fan club.

James haussa les épaules et regarda Lily s'éloigner de lui. Il avait l'habitude du traitement qu'elle lui infligeait, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il le méritait. Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui, il se devait de prendre Rogue pour cible parce qu'il savait que si ce n'était pas lui que le faisait, Servilus s'attaquerait à d'autres sorciers, et d'une manière bien moins taquine que lui.

Il ferait comme tout ses petits amis mangemorts.

Il s'en prendrait aux né-moldus.

* * *

 _14 février 1973, salle commune de Gryffondor_

Lily Evans n'était pas vraiment une fille qui aimait le jour de la Saint Valentin, parce qu'elle trouvait tout simplement cette fête stupide. Un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient vraiment n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre le 14 février pour prouver leur amour.

Elle soupira en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. Elle était décorée dans les tons rose bonbon, avec des cœurs flottants. Très gnangnan, et très écœurant.

Ce qui était encore plus écœurant, c'était James Potter et Sirius Black qui étaient affalés sur le canapé, chacun avec une fille dans les bras.

Pour une raison inconnue, cette vision énerva Lily, qui se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers eux.

« Vous ne voyez peut-être pas que vous gênez ?

\- Eh bien, actuellement, c'est plutôt toi qui nous gêne... »

Lily lança un regard de travers à Sirius, qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche pour se moquer d'elle, alors que James faisait tout simplement comme si elle n'était pas là.

Naturellement, ce comportement énerva encore plus Lily qui plissa les yeux.

« Je suis _sûre_ que certains placards à balais seraient amplement suffisant pour vos activités de débauches, et sachez que des premières années aimeraient travailler dans la salle commune mais que vous occupez la place inutilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais au niveau des placards à balais ? Non ! Attendez ! Par l'épée de Gryffondor, ne me dites pas que Sainte Evans les visites souvent ?! »

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et Sirius ricana, content de lui avoir fait fermer son clapet. La jeune rousse était en train de faire demi tour, lorsque James s'exprima à son tour.

« Voyons Sirius, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un emmènerait Evans dans un placard à balais pour faire autre chose que nettoyer des vieux livres ? »

Cette remarque blessa Lily, qui se précipita vers la porte de la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux. Il était vrai, qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne lui avait fait d'avance et James Potter avait appuyé la ouù ça faisait mal.

Elle était peut-être encore jeune, pas vraiment prête pour une relation avec un garçon, mais elle enviait un peu ses amies qui recevaient souvent des compliments de la part de la gent masculine. Elle, au mieux, elle recevait des compliments sur son intelligence. C'était très flatteur, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

* * *

 _21 mars 1973, dortoir des garçons, tour de Gryffondor_

James ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long soupir en posant les yeux sur le lit de son ami, Remus, qui était vide. _Encore._ Le jeune Maraudeurs, c'était le surnom qu'ils s'étaient donnés, ou qu'on leur avait donné, ils ne savaient pas trop, était une fois de plus absent de son lit.

Il prétexterait un mal de ventre, une migraine ou une poussée de croissance mais James et Sirius n'étaient pas dupe. Une fois par mois, le jeune Lupin disparaissait le soir, et revenait tard le lendemain matin. L'infirmière de l'école ne gardait pas ses étudiants une nuit entière pour une _migraine._ James était inquiet. Que pouvait avoir Remus pour disparaître comme ceci et ne pas informer ses meilleurs amis ?

James voulait savoir, et il saurait. Parole de James Potter.

Il balança ses jambes hors de son lit, et sortit de son dortoir. En chemin il croisa Alice, une de ses camarades de classe, qui le regarda avec un air mauvais. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, à cause de son comportement avec Lily. James s'en fichait, parce qu'il aimait bien la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune rousse. Elle n'était pas comme les autres cruches, elle avait du caractère. Il n'était pas particulièrement attaché, ou attiré par elle, mais il trouvait amusant la façon qu'elle avait de toujours lui trouver un reproche à lui faire.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il repéra une tignasse rousse qu'il connaissait bien, mais ce matin là, ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait.

L'objet de sa convoitise était plus loin.

« Black ! Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai un plan pour toi ! »

Sirius releva les yeux vers lui, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. James passa en trombe devant tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune et tira son meilleur ami par le bras, pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Lily Evans les regarda partir, légèrement surprise. Les matins où James Potter ne lui faisait pas de réflexion étaient rares. Très rare, en vérité.

Généralement, quand cela arrivait, ce n'était jamais un bon signe. C'était comme une alarme ou une alerte rouge. Ils avaient prévu de faire encore une bêtise, et Lily attendit toute la journée de voir ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Mais rien ne vint, ni le lendemain, pas plus que le sur-lendemain.

Peut-être que Potter avait décidé de la laisser tranquille ?

Étrangement, cette pensée lui procura un pincement au cœur.

* * *

 _27 avril 1973, dortoir des filles, Gryffondor_

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je fais une liste.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'observe en effet. Mais une liste de quoi ?

\- Des défauts de James Potter.

\- Pardon ?!"

Alice Macmillan s'étouffa avec son pain au chocolat, puis se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Lily Evans pour vérifier ses dire. Et de toute évidence, la jeune rousse ne mentait pas. Elle faisait bel et bien la liste des défauts de James Potter.

" Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour que tu décides de faire une liste ? Sur James en plus ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu plusieurs filles de notre année qui avait décidé de faire la liste de toutes les qualités de Potter, mais vraiment, comment faire une liste sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?

\- James existe.

\- Je sais idiote, je parlais de ses qualités. Il n'en a pas, il est fourbe, méchant, moqueur, vil, arrogant, et j'en passe... Si tu veux tous les défauts, je t'en prie, lis ma liste. Tu pourrais même en rajouter. "

Alice éclata de rire, Lily était vraiment son amie la plus surprenante, sur bien des niveaux. Faire une liste des défauts de James Potter, quelle idée absurde... Et pourtant venant de la jeune rousse, ce n'était que plus drôle.

" Alors, ma petite Alice, tu veux lire ? "

Lily leva ses yeux verts vers son amie avec un petit sourire. En levant les yeux au ciel, et en laissant échapper un petit rire, Alice attrapa le bout de parchemin que lui tendait son amie.

" Cancre ? Vraiment Lily ? James n'est pas un cancre, il a d'excellentes notes et c'est le meilleur en métamorphose !

\- Peut être, mais en classe il n'écoute pas et il fait son possible pour déranger tout le monde. C'est donc un cancre.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse qu'il ait de meilleures notes que toi en métamorphose.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- C'est ça, bien sûr... Sa main dans ses cheveux ?! "

Alice éclata bruyamment de rire dans la salle commune et rendit le morceau de parchemin à Lily. Elle rajouta, avec un sourire en coin :

"J'ai un gros défaut que tu pourrais lui rajouter.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Qu'il rend ma meilleure amie complètement barge."

* * *

 _14 mai 1973, salle de potions_

Lily Evans ainsi que son partenaire, Severus Rogue, étaient penchés au dessus de leur potion.

La jeune rousse appréciait particulièrement ces cours, qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ami, car ils se rapprochaient le plus de son monde à elle, née-moldue qu'elle était. Les potions étaient un mélange de ses deux mondes actuels, magique et non-magique. L'art des potions n'était-il pas purement et simplement de la chimie avancée ?

« Il faudrait peut-être rajouter un peu de tentacules de poulpe tu ne crois pas, Sev' ? »

La jeune fille sortie deux autres tentacules de son sac avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant légèrement. Quand Severus pratiquait l'art des potions, rien ne pouvait le distraire, si ce n'était les potions en elles-mêmes. Elle savait que son ami avait trouvé une véritable passion, et qu'il en ferait certainement son métier.

« Sev' ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune garçon tourna les yeux vers elle d'un air distrait.

« Oui Lily ?

\- Je te demandais s'il fallait rajouter des tentacules.

\- Non c'est bon, je m'occupe de finaliser notre potion. »

Lily soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise, elle savait que Severus faisait ça pour l'aider car les dernières minutes de préparation d'une potion étaient les plus décisives. Si vous mélangiez dans le mauvais sens, toutes les heures de préparations seraient fichues en l'air. Et croyez moi, quand vous venez de passer une heure et demie à préparer une potion d'effervescence, vous ne voulez absolument pas la rater.

Elle se pencha donc sur son parchemin, pour faire le compte rendu de la préparation de la potion. Elle espérait vraiment avoir une bonne note à celle-ci. Elle avait toujours d'excellentes notes à ses potions, bien sûr, mais elle avait réalisé seule la première partie de celle-ci, alors que d'habitude Severus mettait toujours la main à la pâte.

Le jeune homme trouvait toujours des astuces pour obtenir une potion parfaite. Lily ne savait pas comment il arrivait à accomplir cet exploit. Severus avait véritablement un don pour les potions.

Seulement, quelques minutes avant la fin des deux heures de potions, un énorme SPLASH retentit dans la pièce. Lily releva brusquement la tête de son parchemin, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Le chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Severus était maintenant retourné, et au sol. Tout le liquide s'était éparpillé par terre, et elle savait qu'il serait impossible de le récupérer. Car même s'ils exécutaient un sortilège d'aspiration, la poussière jonchant le sol se mêlerait au liquide et qu'en conséquence, elle serait fichue.

Severus s'était figé les mains en l'air, comme s'il tenait encore le chaudron, se trouvant dorénavant au sol.

Son regard se dirigea lentement vers la table des deux fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard.

Lily suivit son regard, et il se posa sur James et Sirius. Ce dernier avait encore sa baguette dans la main, et ils étaient hilares.

Lily se leva de sa chaise, furibonde.

« Vous n'êtes que des… des… pauvres idiots ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucun talent à part celui de ridiculiser les autres que vous devez ruiner un travail où des gens on mit tout leur cœur dedans ! Mais vous, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'investissement dans un travail n'est-ce pas ?! »

Elle attrapa son parchemin, et le posa rageusement sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn, qui avait assisté à la scène avec son éternel air consterné.

Sirius se balança sur sa chaise, en passant ses deux mains dans sa nuque et envoyant un sourire goguenard au jeune Serpentard.

« Désolé, _Servilus,_ ma baguette m'a échappé... »

Pour simple réponse, Severus lui jeta un regard sombre et ramassa ses affaires. Il rejoignit Lily devant l'entrée des cachots, et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle commune respective sans s'adresser la parole. Potter et Black ne comprenaient pas à quel point Lily devait travailler pour un jour être à la hauteur des enfants nés de parents sorciers.

Gâcher une simple potion était pour elle une catastrophe.

* * *

 _31 juin 1973, tour de Gryffondor_

Chaos était le maître mot de cette soirée, veille du départ des élèves de Poudlard. Veille des grandes vacances tant attendu.

Tout les élèves couraient dans tous les sens. Certaines demandaient à qui avaient-elles prêtées tel ou tel pull. Les garçons ne savaient plus s'ils avaient leur lot de cravates. Les premières années essayaient d'attraper leur chat, pour les mettre dans leur cage respective.

Bref, la tour de Gryffondor était un vrai champ de bataille.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, n'allaient pas arranger ce désastre.

Oh que non, bien au contraire.

Assis tout les quatre en plein milieu de la salle commune, ils attendaient.

Que pouvaient-ils attendre, vous demandez-vous ?

Eh bien, ils attendaient que leur sentence leur tombe sur la tête, car forcément, il y allait forcément y en avoir une.

Après le désastre qu'il c'était passé il y avait quelques semaines, les serpents avaient décidé de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux deux farceurs de Poudlard. Ce qui aurait dû effrayer tout élève normalement constitué de l'école de magie, faisait le bonheur de James Potter et Sirius Black. Maintenant, ils pouvaient dire à cette chère Evans que s'ils faisaient des blagues douteuses aux Serpentards, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota soudainement, et une Mcdonagall furieuse fit son apparition dans la salle commune. Le silence qu'il y eut, était digne d'un silence religieux.

« Vous ! Potter, Pettigrow et Black ! A la rentrée prochaine vous pouvez être surs que je vous retirerai trente points _chacun_ ! _»_

Sans un mot de plus, la directrice de maison tourna les talons et sortit de la tour, ou la capharnaüm reprit son cours.

Une jeune rousse s'approcha du groupe et les regarda d'un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore vous trois ?

\- Pourquoi personne ne considère jamais le fait que Remus puisse faire partie de la magouille ?

\- Black, siffla Lily, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Ma très chère cousine, Narcissa, se prend un peu trop pour la reine des glaces…

\- Alors nous avons décidé de lui montrer ce que c'était, d'être une statue de glace. » Acheva James à la place de son meilleur ami.

Lily secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était impressionnée par leur aplomb.

* * *

 **NA:** Bonsoir !

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu, et on laissé une review ! Ca me fait super plaisir! Voici la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)

Rappel, tout appartient à _JK Rowling_.


End file.
